Kisses in the Dark
by alyssialui
Summary: Cedric and Cho share a kiss in the dark. Cedric/Cho. Set in GoF.


_A/N: Cedric and Cho share a kiss in the dark. Cedric/Cho. Set in GoF._  
><em>_

_Submission for:_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Cedric/Cho, incredibly close, prefect, Astronomy Tower, Durmstrang_

_****Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: ****Poseidon - Write about Cedric Diggory_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Four of Diamonds: Write Cho Chang._

_**Tumblr Competition!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Cedric groaned as he stared up at his dorm ceiling, the soft snores of his dormmates filling his ears. He had been having trouble sleeping for the past few days, or maybe weeks. Since his name had come out of the goblet, his dreams had turned into harried nightmares. He constantly felt like he was running but could never see the evil behind him. Tonight, he had woken up but couldn't get back to sleep. After tossing for a few minutes, he decided he needed something to help him.<p>

He got out of bed and threw on a cotton shirt before heading out of the common room. He looked up and down the dimly lit corridor warily. At least it was just a short trip to the kitchens from here. He would get something warm and then head back to bed.

He walked briskly under the torches. As a prefect, he could be seen in the halls after hours but he didn't want to stay out too long. He couldn't deal with Filch and his questions.

He turned the next corner, the kitchens just around the bend, when he walked straight first into a smaller, softer body. The smaller person stumbled back and Cedric's arms darted out to steady them.

She was small and wearing a tank top and long cotton pants. Her black hair reflected the orange glow a bit a ways from them. Her eyes were wide with fright, darting about before they focused on him. She blushed prettily, reddening her porcelain, white skin.

With a shaky laugh and a faint blush, Cedric released her and let her stand and her own.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her softly.

"I was looking for the kitchens. I heard it was down here but I got lost," she replied, a slight accent on her voice.

He grinned and said, "Same here. I can take you there." He held out a hand to her, which she shyly took. "My name's Cedric," he introduced with a warm smile.

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are," she said with a blush.

He nodded. He had become very popular once his name had been called as the Hogwarts champion. But after he, the Durmstrang champion, Krum, and the Beauxbaton champion, Delacour, had been chosen, the goblet had chosen another champion, the famed Harry Potter. It had caused quite an uproar and now Cedric had the added title of the true Hogwarts champion. That pressure was also affecting his sleep.

He was about to ask her another question when there was a crash in the nearby corridor and Filch's grumbling. Cedric acted quickly and dragged the small Asian girl into a dark alcove off the main corridor.

They waited with baited breath beneath the dim light of the candles for Filch move further away from them. After a few minutes, Cedric peaked his head out to check if the coast was clear. He turned back to the girl and was frozen in his shoes.

They were incredibly close, closer than he thought they were. He could see all her beautiful features and he felt drawn towards her. He leaned in and captured her lips, his heart racing when responded. It started out lightly but then got a bit deeper until Cedric pulled away. He smiled down at her, admiring the reddening of her face.

She quickly jumped out of the alcove and into the corridor. "I'm so sorry. I should just be going," she said as she ran off the way she had come.

He called out and said, "Wait, when can I see you again?" He had to find out more about this girl.

She smiled and said, "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at 7."

Cedric was about to walk off when he called out again, "I never caught your name."

The girl giggled and said, "Cho Chang," before she disappeared.


End file.
